


Being Alone

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Luna had never seen being alone as a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, she really does prefer being alone.

Luna Lovegood was a traditional Ravenclaw in the sense that she was studious and bookish, but that was where the similarities between her and her Hogwarts house ended. The rest of the Ravenclaws liked to meet up and have study groups, or at least have their small groups of friends that would encourage them to learn more. Luna didn’t have any of those things though; she was alone for the most part, partly through the bullying of her older housemates, but mainly due to her own desire to be alone.

Luna had never been a really social person, she had spent her childhood surrounded by the Weasley children, but had never been inclined to join in with their antics, preferring to spend some time with Ginny and the rest of her time alone. It had gotten worse with her mother’s death, after that she preferred to be alone most of the time, only spending time with Ginny occasionally.

By the time she got to Hogwarts Luna was used to spending time in her own company and had felt no need to seek companionship with others in her house or the school at large. If she felt the need to talk to someone she knew that she could seek Ginny out in Gryffindor, but she didn’t see herself doing it often.

Unlike most of her house that needed to validate themselves to a group Luna preferred to keep her knowledge within for the most part, knowing that the others in her house weren’t receptive to her areas of interest. Most of her house thought she was mad, talking about creatures that didn’t exist and had labelled her Loony as a result and made it social suicide for anyone trying to be her friend.

Sitting in the library behind a stack of books, reading one upside down while humming a weird sister’s song under her breath she smiled. The whole area around her was deserted and Madame Pince was more concerned with the larger groups of Ravenclaws than the lone raven sat at a table in the back, it gave Luna a lot more freedom to study in the ways that she preferred and made things easier for her. She wondered if her housemates would put so much effort into ostracising her if they were aware that she didn’t actually mind being alone.


End file.
